givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10/Image Gallery
Images of Wonderwall from the Given anime. Episode 10/Image Gallery Story Image05Ep10.jpg Story Image03Ep10.jpg Story Image04Ep10.jpg Story Image02Ep10.jpg Story Image01Ep10.jpg Ritsuka lost in space.jpg Ritsuka realizing that Mafuyu is sick.jpg Ritsuka coming to a conclusion.jpg Mafuyu & Yuki flashback (1).png Ritsuka about to walk in (2).png Ritsuka thinking he should go home (3).png Mafuyu with a cold towel (4).png Ritsuka's expression afting Mafuyu asks him to stay (5).png Mafuyu looking at Ritsuka (6).png Ritsuka touching Mafuyu's cheek (7).png Mafuyu closing his eyes (8).png Ritsuka asking about the lyrics (9).png Mafuyu listening to Ritsuka (10).png Mafuyu telling Ritsuka he wants to write a different song (11).png Haruki showing the USB (12).png The band silenced (13).png The band happy with the USB (14).png Mafuyu & Ritsuka watching the video (15).png Haruki & Akihiko thinking (16).png Mafuyu saying it was hot (17).png Ritsuka telling Mafuyu it's decided (18).png The possible names for the band (19).png Shogo telling Ritsuka a Hypercup too (20).png Ryou, Shogo & Mafuyu watching Ritsuka leave (21).png Mafuyu smiling (22).png Ritsuka noticing Akihiko (23).png Akihiko taking a picture (24).png Haruki scrolling on his phone (25).png Take-chan followed (26).png Hiiragi hits Mafuyu (27).png Mafuyu turning around (28).png Yagi & Hiiragi greeting Mafuyu (29).png Hiiragi watching Mafuyu (30).png Hiiragi watching Mafuyu holding a new string (31).png Hiiragi thinking (32).png Hiiragi telling Mafuyu if he's got the time (33).png Mafuyu saying it's okay (34).png Hiiragi asking Mafuyu what (35).png Yagi watching Mafuyu & Hiiragi (36).png Hiiragi & Yagi walking (37).png Yagi calling out to Hiiragi (38).png Yagi asking Hiiragi if he spoke to Mafuyu (39).png Hiiragi starts crying (40).png Hiiragi starts crying even more (41).png Yagi looking at Hiiragi crying (42).png Hiiragi about to hug Yagi (43).png Hiiragi hugging Yagi (44).png Hiiragi telling Yagi he is glad for Mafuyu (45).png Yagi is glad (46).png Hiiragi turning around (47).png Hiiragi turns his head forward (48).png Yagi patting Hiiragi on the head (49).png Akihiko telling Ugetsu he's home (50).png Ugetsu looking at Akihiko (51).png Ritsuka & Mafuyu on the train (52).png Mafuyu looking around, Ritsuka thinking (53).png Mafuyu runs off (54).png Ritsuka noticing Mafuyu running off (55).png Ritsuka running after Mafuyu (56).png Mafuyu stops and smiles (57).png Mafuyu smiles even more (58).png Mafuyu grabbing his hair while smiling (59).png Ritsuka saying you (60).png Mafuyu looking at the water (61).png Mafuyu pushing Ritsuka with his shoulder (62).png Ritsuka speechless after Mafuyu's confession (63).png Akihiko asking about Given.jpg Akihiko noticing Haruki & Yatake together.jpg Akihiko telling Ugetsu thanks for the compliment.jpg Akihiko thinking of recommendations.jpg Akihiko writing the word give.jpg Haruki asking Mafuyu if there is a word he wants to add.jpg Haruki feeling embarrased by Yatake's request.jpg Haruki feeling hyped about the chip.jpg Haruki happy to see that Yatake followed them.jpg Haruki realizing that Akihiko has the wrong idea.jpg Haruki telling Mafuyu to tweet something as well.jpg Haruki wondering what their band name should be.jpg Haruki's interpretation of a pom lying sideways.jpg Yayoi cutting her hair.jpg Ugetsu telling Akihiko it's not bad, but it's not great, either.jpg Ugetsu telling Akihiko that he knows how it sounded like.jpg Ugetsu thinking that Mafuyu would be big .jpg Waka holding her boyfriend's hand.jpg Waka telling Shogo that she has a boyfriend.jpg Yatake arriving at the cafe.jpg Yatake watching Akihiko leave.jpg Yayoi being rejected by Akihiko.jpg Kasai telling Ritsuka that Mafuyu is sick from yesterday.jpg Kedama looking up at Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu answering to Haruki instead of Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if he's coming in.jpg Mafuyu looking out at the ocean during sunset.jpg Mafuyu looking up at the lights.jpg Mafuyu saying hello to Ritsuka with a fever.jpg Mafuyu sleeping peacefully.jpg Mafuyu smiling at Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that it's his first time being here.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka to stay for five more minutes.jpg Mafuyu telling Ryuu that he feels much better.jpg Mafuyu wanting to write another song.jpg Mafuyu's house number.jpg Shogo finger poking Ritsuka.jpg Shogo telling Mafuyu about the bike.jpg Ritsuka becoming unresponsive on the desk.jpg Ritsuka feeling embarrased to answer the door.jpg Ritsuka having stage fright.jpg Ritsuka lending Mafuyu the groceries.jpg Ritsuka noticing Mafuyu smiling back.jpg Ritsuka realizing that Akihiko dumped her.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he kissed Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he'll be in the way.jpg Ritsuka thinking being in love must be tough.jpg Ritsuka wondering if he actually kissed Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka wondering if Mafuyu understood the question.jpg Ritsuka wondering what his dad is talking about.jpg Ritsuka wondering what Yayoi is doing.jpg Ritsuka wondering why Mafuyu named a dog with a cat's name.jpg Ritsuka's first time on stage.jpg Ryuu telling Shogo to stop exaggerating.jpg Ritsuka calling out to Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu feeling a little faint.png Kedama running over to Ritsuka.png Kedama looking up at Ritsuka with tongue out.png Kedama happy to see Ritsuka.png Akihiko's Tweet.jpg Category:Galleries